


Sueños

by RandomFandomDamndom



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Partners in Crime, friend wanted mamacita and MD, i cant tag but i promise its good, very cute but very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Mexican Dream falls in love with a beautiful woman.(I don't do summaries jfc)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Mexican Dream | Quackity/Mamacita | Dream, Mexican Dream/Mamacita
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971
Comments: 27
Kudos: 140





	Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> As always! If you have any ideas for new ideas I'd love to hear them. My friend really wanted to see Mexican Dream and Mamacita so I thought I would make a pretty cute and angsty story! I hope you enjoy the story and thank you!!

It's September 16th and the entirety of Mexico City is alight with colors and music. Cheers ring out through the streets and the festival parades on as people drink, cheer, and sing. It's Mexico's Independence Day and the festival goes on as if it will continue for days.

One man makes his way through the crowd. His large coat drags behind him as people joyously ignore the way he bumps past them. He is looking for a way out of the crowd and into a more secluded area. He pushes past people and finally the feeling of sweaty bodies is replaced by cool wind. He looks around and multiple people are still long the outskirts of the crowd, but he's finally free from possibly being trampled on. He walks around a bit, looking for the person he is supposed to meet. He walks around aimlessly for what feels like hours as people drunkenly leave the festival. Suddenly, a hand lays on his shoulder and his hand instantly grips at the gun under his coat. He turns around and calms down the moment he sees the smile mask in front of him.

" Hey man! What took you so long," He asks, his hispanic accent almost surprising the man in front of him. The man only shakes his head before grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a more hidden alleyway.

" Tell me you've got the stuff," The man in the masks asks. The man in the coat shakes his head as he hears the others' accents.

**Stupid Americans.** He thinks as he opens his coat. Inside is filled with mass amounts of illegal drugs and weaponry taped and stuffed in pockets. The man in the masks nods his head as he holds out his hand. The man in the coat takes it off and hands it over.

" By the way, why is your mask painted like that? Was it to blend in," The American asks. The hispanic man adorns a mask exactly the same as the man in front of him. However, he's taken the decency to paint the mask the colors of the Mexican flag.

" No no no. It was painted way before today. I thought the original mask was boring, ya know? So I decided to add a little spice to mine," He smirks. The man tilts his head in confusion.

" You know that's against the rules," the plain mask states. The man only smiles behind his mask as he gives the other man a nod.

" Oh how I love to break the rules."

The man lets out a sigh, but instead of grabbing his gun and shooting the man in front of him like he's supposed to, he lets him be. The drugs are already in his possessions and if he makes a scene the whole operation will fall.

" You're off the hook. But Dream if you continue this you're going to get in big-"

" It's Mexican Dream."

The man smirks as he turns around and walks away.

You see, Mexican Dream is a part of an underground organization called "Dream". This organization's goal is to cause chaos across the world without anyone knowing it was them. It's hard to find and even harder to join. But once someone becomes a part of Dream they are given a mask to forever hide their face and the only name they can be called is Dream. Dream has many rules to their organization and if any of them are broken, you are to be shot on site by any Dream member who witnesses. Things such as revealing your identity, going against the mission, disobeying a higher up (wider the smile, higher their position), or falling in love are worthy of being killed off. Once they commit to the organization they are no longer a member or normal society. Only the ones who understand that are willing to join. So they must give up something to join the organization.

And that is why Mexican Dream killed his entire family.

MD makes his way out of the festival and towards a nearby bar. The mission is over and now it's time for celebration of his country's independence! So he gleefully opens the door only for his eyes to land on something rather unusual.

There sitting at the bar is a person with long blond hair wearing a Dream mask. They have their mask lifted slightly as they take down another shot before instantly calling for another. MD knows that in any circumstance, lifting or moving your mask in anyway that shows your mask is prohibited. He never follows this rule, but the fact that someone else is breaking it is something he's never seen before. So he makes his way over to them and takes a seat beside them. The person turns their head and instantly jolts when they see the Dream mask that he wears. They quickly pull the mask down to cover their lips again.

" I am so sorry!"

MD can barely register the voice he hears when the other person speaks. Their voice is feminine. Now another rule of Dream is that no women are allowed. Kind of sexist if you ask him, but it's a rule nonetheless. He questions if he's heard wrong or if maybe the person just has a higher pitched voice.

" Lift your head up, man! I ain't gonna hurt you," MD says and instantly lifts his mask above his lips, grabbing the drink the other Dream has and shooting it down. The other Dream looks up to him and if they were not wearing that mask he expects he'd see a face of surprise.

" You're not going to shoot me?" This time MD knows that this person is most definitely a woman. He keeps his cool as he shakes his head before a small smirk forms on his lips.

" However, I am going to ask you what a sexy lady like you is doing in the Dream Organization. You know the rules babe, I'm just wondering how you did it," He asks in a deeper tone, definitely trying to flirt with her. However, his smirk turns into a frown as she stands up and starts walking away. He instantly gets up as well and grips goes after her with the bartender shouting at them to pay for their drinks. He's ignored as MD grabs onto her wrist.

" Wait babe, I shouldn't have asked that so suddenly. Let me keep ya for the rest of the night and make it up to ya," He pleads as he looks to the clock in the corner of the room. Only thirty minutes are left in the day, but he can make her talk in only twenty. She lets out a deep sigh before nodding her head and MD instantly jumps in glee.

" You're not gonna regret this babe!" She shakes her head but is tugged out of the bar by her wrist. She barely notices that the man dragging her grabs keys out of a bikers pocket and hurriedly runs out of the bar.

" Get on the bike, babe!" He shouts as angry yells blast through the bar doors. She doesn't think twice before hopping on the motorcycle. MD instantly starts up the bike as the angry men barge out the doors. But they're too late as MD backs up and drives off down the road. She instantly wraps her arms around MD as the speed almost whips her off of the bike. MD keeps the smile on his face as he speeds down the streets, making his way to a place he is sure she will appreciate. The crowds of people and blaring of music start to die down as he makes his way out of the city. The Female Dream keeps her grip tight around his waist as she lays her head on his back.

MD starts to slow down as he finally reaches his destination. He parks the bike off the side of the road and looks behind him at the girl. She looks up at him and he gets off the bike before helping her get off as well. They're standing in a parking lot on a hillside. There's a little more hill left before the peak and MD grabs the girls hand before dragging her with him.

" You're gonna love this babe," He says as he turns to look at her. She gives a little shake of her head as if to question why she even agreed to follow this man, but her heart stops when they finally make it to the top. From the top of the hill she can see the entirety of Plaza de la Constitución and the crowd that overtook it. The National Palace is lit up with green, white, and red and the rest of the city is lit with colors and sounds. She turns to look at MD as his colorful mask looks back to hers.

" So do ya like it," He asks in a soft voice. She only nods her head and he takes a seat on the ground. " Mamá took me here when I was little."

The Female Dream once again is shocked at MD. That's another rule broken, talking about your past life. She shakes her head and finally sits on the ground next to him.

" Are you wanting to die or something," She asks, her voice soft and gentle.

" Maybe. All I know is that I want to live my life how I want," he laughs. She can feel her cheeks heat up and she looks away from him. " If I die being who I want to be, then that's the best way to die."

She's never thought about it that way. The reason she joined Dream was to leave her old life behind and never go back to the person she was. She was willing to be morphed into a copy.

" I'm not who I want to be," She says. She almost can't believe that in a matter of seconds, one man made her think of her world in a whole different way. Why be a copy when she can just be who she wants to be.

" Who do you want to be then?"

She shakes her head. That is really the question isn't it. Who is it that she actually wants to be. MD gives her a moment before he realizes that she doesn't know.

" Well, I want to be Mexican Dream. Very original, of course. I want to do crime with the Dream organization while at the same time never obey it's rules. I want to have fun with my life." She gives him a sigh before looking out towards the plaza again.

" I think I want to fall in love. To do crime and break rules as well, but to find someone to do it with," She says out loud. She instantly turns to look at him before she starts to stutter out apologies." I-I didn't exactly mean with you! Just in general! W-wait, I mean not that your bad or anything just we don't know each other and that could be a little awkward and -"

" What if we get to know each other?"

Her breath hitches and he starts to laugh again. She groans and lays on her back, her blond hair spreading across the green grass.

" I'll start. I was born and raised in this city. My Mamá and Papi started doing drugs so I took care of my sister's. I ended up joining Dream because of it as well. My task to enter was killing my immediate family and I managed to get away without killing my sister's. My favorite color is yellow, I like pretty women, and my favorite animal is a rat." MD looks over to the female Dream as she thinks of what to say. He just told her his life story in just a few sentences. So she decides to return the favor.

" I was born and raised in America, coming here for one of my missions. I joined Dream because my family casted me out and I had nowhere to go. My task was to stab myself. My favorite color is green, I like handsome men, and my favorite animal is a panda," She says, copying his format.

" Why did you get cast out," MD asks before he can stop himself. He can't help but pry.

" Well, you know how only men are allowed to enter Dream?" MD nods and she shakes her head before finally sitting back up.

" Well I wasn't always a girl." She instantly expects the worst when MD is silent for a moment. She looks over to him, his colored mask only fueling her with more and more dread.

" Oh you're trans," He suddenly shouts in realization. A blush instantly rises to her cheeks as she realizes he isn't a jerk, he's just a little slow.

" Well can I say you're the most beautiful lady I've ever met?" Her blush deepens as she instantly looks away from him.

" You haven't even seen me, you can't say shit!"

" I'll show you my face if you show me yours." Her eyes widen in surprise as he turns back to see MD already grabbing his mask.

" Wait! What if someone sees," She whispers as she reaches over to stop him, but it's already too late as his mask is finally off his face. The beanie he is wearing still hides some of his hair, but black locks peak out from the top of it and black goatee is on his chin. His eyes are a gorgeous brown and his face is sculptured to perfection.

" I'd rather be killed by your side than anywhere else," He says. How this man easily caught her love she doesn't know, but all she knows is that she doesn't want to see anyone else ever again. They have barely even talked but she feels like she's known him forever. She never believed in love at first sight until now. So she takes a deep breath and removes her mask. MD's eyes widen and her blush only deepens. He can't help, but be enthralled by her gorgeous rosey cheeks that are dusted with freckles. Her glowing green eyes just suck him in and if he didn't know any better his lips would be on hers.

" I was right. You are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen," MD whispers. She can't help the smile spread across her face. " I think I'm in love."

Her heartbeat speeds up at those words. She doesn't want to believe she's in love. That she easily gave into a random man who picked her up at a bar. But in less than an hour, his words have changed her and everything she used to believe. She can feel herself lean in and she can tell he's doing the same.

" Be my Mamacita! Let's be gay and do crime!" She can barely contain the wheeze that escapes her lips at what he just said.

" Did you just say that," She coughs out and MD laughs along with her.

" Yeah man! You can be my beautiful Mamacita! We can do all that shit ya know?" She only shakes her head before taking the initiative and pulling his face in for a kiss. MD's eyes widen before closing them and kissing her back. She giggles into it before pulling away and giving him a soft smile.

" I'll be your Mamacita."

Sirens blare as the couple hop onto the stolen motorcycle, shoving bags of money into the compartments on the sides. One starts laughing while the other starts to open one of the many bags they gathered. The bike kicks into action and they start to drive off. While one keeps driving forward, the other grabs the bundles of money and throws them around the street. The police are not far behind them. The sirens pierce their ears but they keep going. Once the bag is empty, she throws it behind them. She then pulls out the gun out of its holder in her hip and aims for the wheels. Two shots off and the closest car jerks and swerves. Some of the cars behind it run into it while others manage to dodge it.

" Four left, baby." Her shouts fly away with the wind, but she is just loud enough for the driver to catch her words. He instantly takes a sharp turn down an alleyway. She isn't expecting it as the gun falls from her fingertips and she grips tightly to his back.

" Shit!"

Once again the words fall of deaf ears as the sirens become more and more distant. The alleyway finally ends and they're back in the city streets. They're surprised to see no cops anywhere. So he drives off until they're all the way in a whole new city. The sun finally sets and he finally pulls the bike over at a low star hotel.

" Ay Mamacita," MD whispers to her. She looks up at him from where her head lays on his back. He nods his head and she finally pulls back before hopping off the bike. They grab the bags of money and make their way into the hotel. The man at the front desk gives them a look, obviously confused from the masks on their faces. However, when MD hands him a wad of cash, he keeps his mouth shut and hands them keys to one of the rooms. They make their way to their room and once the door opens the bags of cash are cast aside and Mamacita is already pulling her mask off. MD can barely lock the door before Mamacita pulls his mask off and puts her lips against his. Her hands make their way to his and she interlocks their fingers. He starts to walk her back toward the bed before they both fall and are laying on it. MD pulls back and gives her a smirk and she just laughs.

" I'm not feeling it tonight. Can we just kiss?"

He puts his lips against hers with a smile. She can feel his soft nod and her heart swells as they keep their lips connected. They don't remember falling asleep, but they do remember the feeling of the others lips against theirs.

" What are we going to do with all these cats," Mamacita yells as she looks around the house the two bought together. More than 15 cats are running around the house. MD rests his chin on her shoulder as his hands run up and down her arms.

" We're going to take care of them! That one can be Angel dust, that's Dookie, and then we have Cocaine," He says as he points at the cats running around the house.

" We are not naming the cats after drugs," She shouts as he turns to look at him. He groans out but she keeps her stern glare as she moves to sit down on the ground. A few cats run up to her and rub against her body and hands.

" Since you took them you have to take care of them, but I get to name them." MD yells out in protest but Mamacita just laughs as she pets one of the cat’s heads.

" I always wanted children," She mumbles. But he hears it and a bright smile grows on his face. So he sits down behind her and places a kiss on her cheek. Red covers her cheeks and she giggles as he attacks her sides with his fingers. They end up naming all the cats after movie characters and playing around with them until the sun rises the next morning.

Mamacita feels as though she can't breath. However, it's not because of something bad. It's because the man she loves most is kneeling down before her with a plastic ring in a box.

" I meant to break into a jewelry store beforehand, but I was just so excited to ask you that I forgot," He laughs awkwardly, wishing he just remembered so he can give her a ring she's deserving of. She drops to the ground in front of him and pulls his lips against hers. When she pulls back MD has his own blush across his face.

" I couldn't care if there wasn't even a ring involved, of course I want to marry you!" They kiss once more and she pulls the small plastic ring onto her ring finger.

They don't exactly have a wedding since wanted criminals hidden by a no love organization wouldn't allow it, but they get an ordained officiant to marry them in private and they spend their honeymoon right at home with their cats and each other.

" How would you like to meet an old friend of mine? We go way back and he's been a bit depressing recently," MD asks Mamacita as she makes her way out of the shower. She shrugs her shoulders before squeezing water out of her hair.

" We have nothing better to do and I'll just leave a lot of food and water out for the cats while we're gone," she says while drying her hair out.

" He lives in Cali, so we may be gone for a while," He says.

" As I said, leave food and water out. They may get a little fat, but most of them already are," she laughs as one of the cats named Thor walks into the room.

After doing as she says they pack some bags and start their journey to California. They make a few stops along the way to sleep and eat, but they finally make their way to the coast. Mamacita looks around the city as they drive through it and when they start driving on a dirt road she's almost asleep on his back. She sees an almost fort in front of them right next to the ocean. MD parks the bike and a blond boy pokes his head out from behind a wooden pillar of the fort.

" Ayy my man, Tommy!" MD hops off his bike and Mamacita is not far behind him. MD walks over to the boy and gives him a bright smile. The boy, Tommy, finally comes out from behind the pillar and gives them a confused look.

" Mexican Dream what are you doing here?"

" I saw your snapchat story! You looked depressed man. So I decided to come pay my good friend a visit," he laughs. Tommy laughs at the mention of his snapchat story but he gives MD a wide smile before looking over to Mamacita.

" Who's she," he asks. MD turns and lets out a growl. Tommy starts laughing and MD walks over to her before pulling her into his arms.

" She's my Mamacita, man!" A blush rises to her cheeks, but her mask covers it.

" Well hello Mamacita," Tommy coughs out in a laugh. She gives him a small nod not exactly knowing what to do. Tommy and MD talk for a while as she listens to their stories and adds in here and there.

" Mamacita, can you get some drinks from Logstedshire," MD asks. She nods before pulling her mask up above her lips and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tommy turns away and makes throwing up noises as MD and Mamacita laugh before she's on her way into the fort.

" You don't understand man. I'm in love with her! You'll understand when you're married," MD laughs as he looks to the gold ring on his finger. Tommy is about to reply before a loud crack draws their attention.

" D-Dream," Tommy stutters out as his eyes widen and MD can feel fear fill his entire body. He's seen multiple Dream's before with different ranks based on their smiles. However, the smile on this mask ran from one side to the other. The line cut through the whole mask and MD instantly knows who this man is.

" How do you know him," MD shouts at Tommy as the leader of the Dream Organization makes his way closer to them. Tommy tries to speak but is cut off by Dream.

" Mexican Dream. The man who breaks all of our organizations rules. I'm glad to finally meet you," Dream says in a dark tone.

" H-hey man I don't know what you're talking about! I ain't break no rules," MD says in a rushed voice. Dream lets out a wheeze and he leans forward as he continues to laugh.

" Oh that's a good one. I came here for Tommy, but I'm so happy I get to see you too. I've been wanting to meet you."

" Hell you on about man! You know how this shit works, I break the rules and I'm dead. So I think you're just delusional."

" The only reason they let you live is so I can kill you myself," Dream shouts and Mexican Dream is about to shout back before the gun is drawn. His mind only thinks of one thing before it all goes blank. The blond hair and the beautiful face of his lover flashes before him. He never believed in god, but he prays that whatever exists keeps his Mamacita safe. The bullets go through his skull and in a matter of seconds Mexican Dream is dead.

" That's what you get for falling in love," Dream scoffs before looking at Tommy and shaking his head. " You fall in love and you'll end up like him."

Dream turns away, but he doesn't realize that another set of eyes lies upon him. He doesn't realize a woman wields an axe in her hands and she stalks out behind him. He doesn't realize that another person is there until the blade cuts into his back and sends him to the ground. He doesn't realize the monster he's created until he's barely breathing with a bloody woman standing above him.

" You deserve what's coming for you bitch," She screeches as the axe is brought down above his face and it all goes dark. She screams into the night air before taking her axe out of the man's skull. She makes her way back to where her lover lays and sits there for what feels like hours. Tears pour from her eyes and soft pleads escape her lips. She asks him to come back, to return to her. She sobs until he can barely see through the tears. She laughs about happier times as she tells him their stories. She finally falls asleep with her head on his chest, hoping for it to rise. 

When the sun rises and she wakes up she is brought back to the harsh reality of this world. She kisses his cheek gently before standing and grabbing the bloody axe. She knows what she needs to do now. She will not let a single member of Dream live.

She will destroy Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> O3O sorry for anyone who is sad rn... But other than that I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
